


I could be your daddy daddy

by PornyZiallFeels



Series: Had me hanging on the thrill of it [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 14 year old Niall, 19 year old Zayn, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, brief mention of past Harry Styles/ Nick Grimshaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy! kink Ziall, basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could be your daddy daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really into daddy kink at all, no judging if you are but it was requested by an anon and i honestly don't remember starting it but i woke up to it half written in my docs folder and just finished it for shits and giggles.

Niall heard the sound of tires on gravel and knew it was Greg’s car that had pulled into the driveway without even having to look out the window and all at once he sucked in a breath, just great his older brother was home from school for the weekend to celebrate a friend’s birthday that he just couldn’t miss because ‘isn’t every day Johnny boy turns 21 ya see’ which apparently had been enough explanation for Maura and Bobby.  _He_ however certainly wasn’t looking forward to the next two days with his older brother back in the house, they didn’t get along at the absolute best of times he could only imagine how much worse Greg had grown since being up at university for the last four months.

 

With both their parents still at work and Niall only just having gotten in from school the blonde knew it would only be a matter of time before Greg called him downstairs for a proper greeting—it was always the same with Greg whenever he came back from any prolonged stay away from home he always expected his return to be some kind of big deal and maybe their parents pacified this need but Niall would be damned if he had a part in enabling his tormentor for most of his life.

 

Needless to say when the front door crashed open and Greg bellowed up for him to get his ruddy arse downstairs and give his big bruh a hug Niall huffed loudly and figured this battle would be better suited for another time and threw on a loose American flag tank top that really did  piss poor job of actually covering his body, even as he thought this his right nipple slipped out with his movements as he took the stairs two at a time down to the living room where he assumed he would find his both with his legs crossed up on the coffee table and already munching on his bag of honey bbq Fritos

 

Instead Niall rounded the corner and came to a sudden halt as he took in the scene Greg hanging up jackets while someone bent over at the waist sets down two duffle bags and Niall nearly groans as he takes in the lovely sight and feels an all too familiar stirring in his sweatpants cutoff shorts this has never happened before not the boner, because shit he's been popping stiffies since he was a twelve so 2 years now but it’s never been this instantaneous and before he can think to cover it up or hide.

 

Greg's voice is booming 'ah here's the little wanker' and aren't those words just fitting he thinks as he watches the mysterious stranger with a spectacular ass slowly turn to face him and if Niall has been on the verge of groaning before he might have actually groaned out loud this time only hopefully low enough that it hadn't traveled to the other boy's ear because whoever that ass belonged too had an even more perfect face. All sharp lines and soft eyes and rugged scruff on his chin, the side of his cheeks and down most of his neck that Niall would never admit it, not even to his best friend Harry who once confessed to having fooled around with a primary school teacher from the next town over whom he met offline Mr. Grimshaw who'd actually have his penis in his mouth.

 

 But Niall had a thing for facial hair, dark scruff along a chiseled jaw turned him on like nothing else, hell he'd even gotten a hard on flipping through a Paul Bunyan story book and he couldn't even look at a Gillette razor commercial if anyone else was in the room in fear of dying of embarrassment but this boy that couldn't be much older than Greg he was pretty much the epitome of every one of Niall's wet dreams.

 

“Uh yeah, Greg welcome home, what’s the craic?” What he wanted to say was _who the fuck was that_ and _what was he doing mucking around with the likes of you?_

 

“Nothing much, this here’s me mate and roomie from Uni. Zayn.” Ah, _Zayn_ even his name exuded sex, Niall was surely in trouble.

 

“Hello Zayn, you alright?” He managed to choke out, cheeks immediately flushing as he did so and not for the first time in his fourteen years of life Niall cursed his Irish heritage, namely his pale complexion and proneness to flushing.

 

“Oh yeah more than, ta.” The olive skinned Adonis said, fixing him with a playful smirk that literally went straight to Niall’s dick. As if on cue the older boy’s eyes zeroed in on Niall’s crotch and Niall looked down to see his worst nightmare, cursing his decision to wear his sweatpants cutoffs that literally left nothing to the imagination as his erection was plain and truly outlined for all to see.

 

Eyes wide and blushing all over Niall turned and fled to the safety of his room without another word. He immediately dove face first onto his bed and honestly gave suffocation a go but of course in the end he turned his head and gasped for breath after only a few minutes. He lay there stewing in his own humiliation for what felt like hours but couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes or so when there was a soft wrapping of knuckles at his door and without moving he called for the person on the other side of the door to get bent and leave him the hell alone. Thinking it were his nosey ass brother who never did know how to leave well enough alone.

 

He really should’ve known better though because since when did Greg ever knock? When the door opened slowly despite his protests Niall whirled around sitting up in the process to glare samurai sword type daggers at his brother and accuse him of being impodent when the words got caught in his throat at the sight he was faced with not his brother stood in his doorway but Zayn, wearing that bloody infuriating smirk from earlier.

 

“Sorry to interrupt your teenage girl melt down but.”

 

“Wasn’t…” Zayn rolled his eyes.

 

“Alright, well just thought you ought to know Greg’s gone to market to fetch some proper booze, because apparently the brew your folks keep in the house is for pussies?”

 

“Damn right it is, ain’t even worth trying to sneak it out to get sloshed with me mates down by the creek, don’t know how Bobby drinks that piss.”

 

“Hmm, well just wanted you to know it’s just you and me in the house at the moment.”

 

“Yeah? Alright thanks?” Zayn rolled his eyes again, smiling with amusement as he entered the room without asking and kicked the door shut behind him for good measure. Niall watched with wide confused eyes tracking the older lad’s every movement.

 

“I thought you'd like to know...so you wouldn't have any reservations about screaming my name.”

 

“Huh?”  Before Niall could ask anything more Zayn had one knee on the end of the bed the second joining it soon after and the blonde watched, mouth dry as the Sahara as the darker boy crawled up the bed much like a panther, all sleek and predatory eyeing Niall’s body like it were his next meal.

 

“Saw how hard you were downstairs, was that for me Niall, did I do this to you?” He rasped, bringing a palm up to rub against the younger boy’s still semi hard cock, Niall hissed in a gulp of breath, nodding slowly.

 

“Is this how you welcome all your brothers’ guests?” Niall shook his head without hesitation, watching as the older boy walked his fingers up to the waistband of his shorts, pausing for less than a beat to meet Niall’s wide blue eyes before they were dipping in and fishing Niall’s erection out.

 

“N-no.” Niall gasped as the cool air of the room hit his pulsing dick, flushed and already drooling.

 

“Good, because this is mine, you’re mine now yeah?” This time Niall nodded more frantically, his neck resembling a damn bobble dolly in his eagerness and before he knew what was happening Zayn surged forward and captured his lips in a kiss—his first. But when he opened his mouth to warn Zayn that he may not be very good at it, the older boy was licking his tongue into his mouth massaging their tongues together before he could utter a sound and Niall figured if he completely sucked he’d know soon enough and decided to just go with it, let his body’s urges override his thoughts and just did what felt right.

 

They kissed for a good while, long enough for Niall’s inexperienced lips to feel used and swollen while Zayn continued to work him at a languid pace. When the older boy finally pulled away with one last final nip to the blonde’s plump bottom lip, Niall mewled at the loss.

 

“Say it, I need to hear you _say_ it.” The darker boy snarled, his eyes gone almost black now with lust. Niall gulped a few times to try and catch his breath, he’s never been so turned on in his entire life and he’d gone a little lightheaded to be honest.

 

“Yours, oh god please.” Niall whimpered, his hips nearly rising up off the mattress as Zayn rubbed the rough pad of his thumb over his sensitive slit. Zayn, who had since latched onto his neck, sucking and biting on the soft sensitive skin there, snuffled his nose breathing in Niall’s scent.

 

“Shh babe, it’s alright let daddy take care of you.” Niall nods wordlessly and the blonde could actually _feel_ the smile unfurl on the older boy’s lips against his skin.

 

“Fuck, Zayn please.” With the hand not curled around Niall’s dick, Zayn brought a shaky finger to Niall’s lips.

 

“Mm, nuh uh babe call me daddy yeah?” Niall felt the words more than heard them as the Zayn spoke into his skin.

 

“What why”

 

“Wantchooto.”  Zayn murmured working his way down to the blonde’s collarbone. Niall thought about this and really what was the harm in it, Zayn was older than him after all, it kind of made sense in away.

 

“Um ok, erm daddy.” He tested how it felt rolling off his tongue but wasn’t at all prepared for the shiver that passed through him.

 

“That’s it baby, let daddy make you feel good.” Zayn grunted, flicking a nipple with his tongue between words as he made his way down Niall’s chest and abdomen.

 

“Oh god yes, please daddy, _I need_ …” Just as he thought this Zayn ducked down to drag the head of his cock along his bristly unshaved jaw, making Niall keen with pleasure.

 

“I got you babe, daddy knows what you need, always.” Niall made an unintelligible noise, throwing his head back against his head board with a loud moan. He completely missed the mischievous glint in the older boy’s eyes as he ducked down and without further preamble took the head of Niall’s cock between his lips.

 

Niall’s eyes flew open as he peeked down to where Zayn had his lips wrapped around him and nearly came right then and there at the dark hooded eyes staring back up at him. Zayn sucked deeply, hallowing out his cheeks before inching further down Niall’s shaft, working his tongue expertly as he did and making the blonde’s toes curl with every inch that disappeared down the other boy’s throat.

 

When Zayn had all of Niall in his mouth, nose nestled in the golden hairs at the very base he wasted no time in working his way back up to the tip again, finding a feverish pace he started to bob on it, not caring about skill or finesse, he didn’t mind that he wasn’t being neat or pretty as a bit of drool escaped out the corner of his mouth. All he was focused on were the cries and moans the blonde couldn’t have repressed if he tried, which he wasn’t.

 

He couldn’t, he’d never had his dick in another boy’s—hell in _anyone_ else’s mouth before and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last for much longer if the familiar bubble of heat that was beginning to grow in his belly were any indication.

 

“Shit daddy, I’m gonna come, you’re gonna make me…” Zayn hummed in response but didn’t back off, sucking even harder if it were possible and that coupled with the vibrations around his dick Niall barked out a cry and nearly knocked his head clear through his headboard as he banged the back of his head into it and came.

 

With a final slurp Zayn let Niall’s spent dick fall from his lips, grinning toothily up at the pure mess that lay before him. The younger boy sprawled bonelessly on the bed, his lips red and raw bitten, hair sticking up in total disarray eyes wide and guileless, trying and failing to focus on him as he still made little breathy noises as his body continued to quake slightly with after shakes.  

 

His smile widening slightly with pride, Zayn moved further up the bed to straddle Niall’s shoulders, causing the blonde to go nearly cross-eyed staring at the straining bulge of Zayn’s skin tight jeans.

 

“Think it’s time for you to take care of daddy now yeah?” Niall licked his lips, chest still heaving from his powerful orgasm and nodded, bringing his hands up behind Zayn to grip his ass through his jeans and bringing his crotch forward so that he could mouth at the erection hidden beneath rough denim causing a wet spot to form. He didn’t have the faintest idea what he was doing, just knew he wanted it, bad.

 

Zayn moaned in encouragement, caressing Niall’s cheeks as if to say ‘good boy’ when the door slamming suddenly downstairs jolted both of them, making them jump, eyes wide as Greg’s voice boomed up at them from the doorway.

 

“Hey Zayn, where’d you fuck off to? Left our bags still in the foyer and everything, the fuck man?” Groaning softly at the interruption, Zayn frowned down at the blonde contrite.

 

“Guess we’ll have to finish this another time then?”  A regretful noise bubbled from the back of Niall’s throat as he nodded releasing his hold on Zayn’s ass with a final squeeze. Zayn made a similar noise of protest as he rolled off the side of the bed to stand. Making a show of adjusting himself he hurried to the door with one last look over his shoulder that had Niall’s dick stirring once more.

 

“Don’t let me find out you were in here touching yourself without me, from now on only I’m allowed to touch you, _mine_.” With that final warning he was gone leaving Niall breathless and almost completely hard again because he rather liked the thought of belonging to Zayn, of being _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't was bad to write as a thought but its still not my thing lol.
> 
> <3 Jen


End file.
